


Beautiful Accident

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Its kinda rushed, Lothal, Love, Mandalore, Rebellion, Rebels, Rebels Remembered, Remembering Rebels, Short Story, Spoilers, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, but im a lazy writer, but no actual smut, fan kids, fanbaby, not my OCs, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: "Oh, this can't be happening." She buried her head in her hands. A few weeks ago, before Ezra and Kanan left Mandalore, Herself and Ezra said goodbye, and it led to less of a goodbye and more like this is something to look forward to once you get back. But she never thought this would happen. What if her mother found out? What if her brother did? If anyone knew, she'd be dead.





	Beautiful Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxsykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsykitsune/gifts).



> This is a What if of Foxsykitsune's Book "10 first Sabezra Kisses, Chapter 4: Goodbye kiss"

 

 

"Oh, this can't be happening." She buried her head in her hands. A few weeks ago, before Ezra and Kanan left Mandalore, Herself and Ezra said goodbye, and it led to less of a goodbye and more like this is something to look forward to once you get back. But she never thought this would happen. What if her mother found out? What if her brother did? If anyone knew, she'd be dead.

She threw the test away and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the ground and groaned.

"What am I going to do." She muttered. Sabine flopped back and put a hand on her flat stomach, then thought over her options.

Keep the baby?

Give it up for adoption?

Run away?

The one option she couldn't do was kill it. She wouldn't terminate a life that hadn't even begun. But to make this decision, she needed to tell Ezra. She couldn't decide on her own, not with something like this. She found her comm and waited for Ezra to answer. She was relieved when she heard his voice.

"Ezra I need to tell you something." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She tensed up when she didn't hear him say anything back. It was a few moments before she heard him again.

"... Really?"

"Yeah, I took a test a few minutes ago. I'm going to take another just to be sure." She sighed before continuing. "I don't know what to do."

"Are you going too..." He trailed off and Sabine took a guess as to how he would finish.

"No, I'm not. But I don't know if we should give them away or keep them."

"We can't give the baby away, what if they have the force? The person or couple who adopted them might give the baby up to the empire, or get killed Because of them." Sabine thought this over and knew he was right. She would have to keep the baby whether she wanted to or not.

"Ezra what are we going to do? I can't let my family know. For one, they won't approve of the fact I'm pregnant at this age. And two, they would probably guess your the father and they definitely wouldn't approve of you." She put her head in her hands Again and groaned.

"Bine, do you think you should come back?"

"I can't just leave! I need to find my father, I promised I'd find him. And because of this, I need to save him faster, so then maybe I can leave before I start to show. But you can come, I'm not exactly sure if my mother would like that, but I really want to see you."

"I'll have to ask, but I don't think I have any missions anytime soon, so I'll try. I have to go now," He sighed and scratched his head. "I just can't believe this."

"Neither can I. Bye, Ezra." She hung up and continued to lie down with her hand over her stomach, she soon fell asleep.

_____________________

A few hours later, Tristan knocked on Sabine's door, which woke her up.

"Sabine? Are you here?" Sabine got up and opened the door for him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Want to spar, the room is open." She thought about it for a moment, but decided against it, just in case.

"Not right now little brother."

"How about later?"

"Not today."

"Are you alright? You're always up for a spar."

"It's nothing. I'll see you at dinner." He walked off, leaving her alone again.

________________

After An awkwardly silent dinner, Sabine was told a ship had just landed. She raced out of her room and hoped to see Ezra. She went outside, even though it was freezing, and she saw the young man with Short, Midnight blue hair, and bright blue eyes. She immediately ran into his arms. He was a bit shocked for a moment but he hugged back.

"Ezra." She breathed.

"I hate to ruin this moment but I'm freezing." Ezra remarked. Sabine laughed and they headed inside. Once they made sure no one was watching them, Sabine and Ezra snuck and into her room. She pulled him into another hug and they said nothing for a few minutes. Ezra broke the silence.

"I can sense her." He said. It took Sabine a moment to register this.

"What?"

"The baby, I can sense her. It's a girl."

"How did you-"

"Jedi stuff." They smiled at each other and held each other close. It was a little tense for a bit, but Sabine pulled Ezra's Face to her own and their lips collided. But before it could turn to more, Sabine broke away and started crying on His Shoulder.

"Sabine?"

"I-I can't." She whimpered as she held onto him tighter.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take care of a baby. I can't be a mom, Ezra, I just can't."

"Sabine look at me," She looked up at him as he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are strong, You're brave and you don't let anything stop you. You will be a great Mom, and if you ever need help I'm here, and the Ghost crew will be there for you too." She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Wait you didn't tell anyone right?" She said as she started to wipe away more tears.

"No, Kanan and Hera got suspicious as to why I wanted to leave so fast. I just told them you wanted to see me because you needed a friend."

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"I think we are way past that." He said before giving her a kiss. They started walking backward but Ezra didn't seem to notice the bed, so he tripped. Since Sabine was still holding onto him she fell too. She laughed and they began to kiss again. They were entangled in each other's arms as they made out. It was like there was nothing else in the Galaxy. No Empire, No rebellion, just them.

_______________

Sabine woke up feeling extremely tired and slightly nauseous. She felt something warm wrapped around her. She looked back and saw Ezra's smiling face. She grinned and turned around, which woke him up.

"Good morning." He said, his voice low.

"Good morning, cyar'ika." Sabine looked at him surprised.

"When did you learn Mando'a?"

"I've actually been learning for a few years now. I was, uh, trying to impress you." He blushed and she grinned.

"You don't need to impress me anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I just kind of thought it would be nice to call you Cyar'ika." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked into her light brown, almond-shaped eyes. Then her eyes widened and Ezra could sense her worry.

"You have to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"If someone sees you walk out of my room, we will both be in so much trouble." Sabine got up and put on her pants and a Shirt. Ezra put back on his shirt and pants as well. Sabine was about to run to the door but instead ran to the 'fresher. She started to throw up into the toilet. Ezra looked over and saw her, he immediately rushed to her side, rubbing her back.

"Ezra... Just... Go" She said through gasping breaths as she continued to throw up.

"I'm not leaving you, I'll stay with you until you feel better." He sent soothing thoughts to her which calmed her down a bit. And within a few minutes, the bout of sickness stopped. Sabine got up and got a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Now please go Ezra, make sure no one sees you. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, goodbye Ezra." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and look out the door to make sure there was no one there, and he left.

______________

When Sabine and Ezra went to breakfast, there was a lot of stares. But they didn't mind, so they just sat down. It was, once again, awkwardly silent. Before Ursa Broke the silence.

"So, Bridger, Did Sabine show you to the guest room last night?" Ezra and Sabine's faces both turned bright red. Hoping no one noticed, They lied.

"Yes, I did." She quietly said.

"Then why did Tristan see you enter Sabine's room last night?" She demanded. Everyone stared at them and the crimson color on the teen's faces stayed as they both tried to think of a lie. Ezra Realized he must have been too distant to sense someone else there.

"I was just telling her about a mission I was on, and what she's missed these past two months." Usra looked at them both with a disapproving look. It was silent Again after that.

Once breakfast was over, Sabine and Ezra headed over to her room.

"You had better make sure no one is here." Sabine Remarked. Ezra closed his eyes and told her there was no one around. So Sabine Pulled him into a kiss and he quickly kissed back. They put their hands around each other's necks and pulled back.

"That was close wasn't it," Ezra said.

"Yeah, a little too close. I'm just glad no one asked any more questions." They kissed Again, but the moment was ruined by Ezra's Comm going off. He broke away and whispered an apology to Sabine.

"Ezra, we need you back on base. And soon." Zeb's Gruff voice said. Sabine and Ezra got a look of worry on their Face.

"Is something wrong?

"We can't tell you over comms. Just hurry." Ezra looked over at Sabine, who was sitting down on the bed with her chin resting on her palm.

"I'm so sorry." He went to sit next to her.

"I get it, there are more important things."

"Sabine, You know I wouldn't leave unless I had too. We are trying to defeat the empire so our daughter can live freely. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Are you sure you can't stay one more night?" She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I can't. But I promise to come back as soon as I can." They stood up and hugged. Ezra gave her one last kiss and went back to his Ship.

_____________

A few more weeks had gone by, and a lot Happened. The Phoenix Base had been found by The Empire. Thrawn, along with a mysterious beast called the Bendu destroyed the base. Sabine still hadn't told her family about her pregnancy, even though she was starting to show a little. Her and Ezra hadn't spoken in a while until he needed her help. Along with some of Clan Wren. They were able to escape, but not everyone survived.

Sabine decided now to stay with the Rebellion, as long as they got her father back. And they did. He did notice Sabine's slightly curved stomach, but he didn't question her. She stayed on Mandalore for a few more days before heading back. But she was glad to be with the crew Again, especially Ezra. Kanan had known since she first came back, so when he asked she couldn't deny. She had also told Hera, but no one else. Besides Ezra, of course. They kept it a secret though, and they did their best to hide it from everyone else. It was a little tough but they managed. Sabine was an emotional mess as well, so Ezra was always with her just in case she needed something. She didn't go on as many missions either, and if anyone asked, they just said she was sick.

But then, Kanan died. And the entire crew was shaken, especially Hera. But Sabine, she took it Pretty hard too. Sabine had run into her makeshift room and fell to her knees in tears. She usually didn't cry when someone died, she had gotten used to it. On Mandalore, Death happened so much. But Kanan was like her father. And she just watched him die, right I front of her eyes.

She clutched her rounded stomach as she sobbed. She couldn't hold back her emotions now, so she just let it all out. She started to feel pain in her stomach, something was wrong.

"EZRA!" The young Mandalorian cried out. Before she could say his name again Ezra had burst Through the door and was on his knees next to her. He could sense her immense pain, and he could tell where it was coming from. He put his hand near her stomach and tried to calm Sabine, and the baby.

"Is... She... Alright?" Sabine said, still crying.

"She's alright Sabine. I think she could tell how much pain you were in."

"She could sense it?"

"Yeah, but she's alright now. She just didn't like her mom being in so much pain that she kind of freaked out too." Ezra kissed her forehead, then her stomach. Sabine clutched to him and cried into his shoulder. He held onto her as well and cried with her.

___

A/N this is an AU where Ezra never disappeared. After he made sure Thrawn couldn't escape, he jumped out a window and used the force to land safely. Thank you SwordOfPeace for the idea.

___

Only a few days later Hera found out she was pregnant. She told Ezra Because he could already sense it. And he was very excited to get a little sibling. And his Daughter would have someone close to her age to play with. But this also made things harder, it broke Hera's heart that Kanan wouldn't meet their baby. Hera was planning on telling the others soon, but Zeb went to Lira San before she could say anything else.

But everyone knew about Sabine, she was about 5 months along now and she couldn't hide it, not even with armor. And people guessed The father was Ezra, he was probably the only male her age she talked to. That and he was always next to her. Even though people knew, they didn't bring it up. Let's just say Sabine intimidates them.

Ezra and Sabine were both thinkings of taking a break from The Rebellion. Just until their daughter was a little older. They didn't want to risk someone finding out about the baby and using her against them.

But that was a discussion for another time.

________________

It came the day for Sabine to go into labor. Both herself and Ezra were extremely nervous. It was late at night when Ezra shot up out of the bed a few seconds before Sabine did, it was because he could tell what was about to happen right before it happened. Sabine groaned in pain and Ezra got up and lifted her out of bed to take her to the Med-bay.

The labor was pretty fast, Sabine was grateful for that. But the pain hurt more than being shot in the leg, and Sabine knew how that felt. She also almost broke Ezra's hand from squeezing it so much. But the Wren-Bridger baby girl was healthy, weighing six pounds, five ounces. She had a full head of midnight Blue hair. When she first opened her eyes, Ezra and Sabine knew their daughter was special, one of her eyes was sky blue and the other was Amber brown.

"Our special baby girl." Ezra whispered. He sat down next to Sabine and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her forehead as she just started at their newborn.

"What should we name her?" He asked, now looking at the baby as well.

"Mira. Mira Wren-bridger." Ezra looked back at her and gave her a confused and happy look.

"You want to name her after my mother?"

"Yeah. I just thought we should honor her."

"I love it. And I love you. Both of you." Sabine looked at him and he softly kissed her lips. Mira began to squirm in her arms. She pulled away and they both laughed. Ezra grinned and got up. Sabine looked back at Mira and rocked her in her arms. Ezra took a small box out of his pocket. He got down onto one knee, but Sabine still didn't look over.

"I can't exactly tell you that from the moment I met you I loved you," Sabine saw Ezra and put her hand over her mouth and gasped. ", I kind of thought you were going to shoot me. And when I saw your face I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And at that time I really only liked you for your looks, honestly. But as I got to know you, I realized how amazing you are. Your art is so unique and your fighting skills are astonishing. I love everything about you. And now we have Mira and I didn't think it could be possible to love you more but I do. Sabine Wren, will you marry me?" Sabine was in tears once he finished. She looked into Ezra's hopeful eyes, and whispered,

"Yes."

Ezra stood up and carefully pulled her close and they shared a long, lingering kiss. Mira began to cry and fuss as they kissed, so They pulled away to look at her.

"It's ok, Adi'ka. It's a happy time, your mommy and daddy are going to get married." Mira's cries we're calmed as Sabine spoke and Ezra sent joyful thoughts to the newborn.

"I love you two so much." Ezra kissed Sabine's cheek, then lightly kissed Mira's forehead.

____________

6 years later, the Empire was gone. It was actually, finally gone. Sabine and Ezra waited until Mira was three to continue in the Rebellion. And it made a big difference, Imperial bases were easily destroyed with their help. Mira was usually at a rebel base staying with Jacen and Hera. There was actually a small Children's center on base, but being the overprotective parents they are, Sabine and Ezra only trusted Hera and Zeb. Not Chopper, definitely not Chopper.

After the war was won, The Wren-Bridger family stayed on Lothal and Mandalore. Sabine's parents didn't even know Mira existed until they first came when Mira was four. That conversation didn't go well...

But nevertheless, Mira was accepted in the Wren clan. Even though she was half Jedi.

When Mira was six, Sabine and Ezra had another baby girl, Rona. Rona had long curly hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Then, when Mira was Eight and Rona was almost three, Jonah Wren-bridger was born. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a skin tone that was a few shades lighter than his sister's.

The Wren-Bridger family might have started off a little Rocky, but everything ended up falling into place. Eventually.

 

 

 

 

A/N, so this is the reason I haven't been updating, and I'm sorry. I worked really hard, and I hope you like it. It's over 3000 words so it's my longest chapter. Yay. I'm sorry it was kind of rushed, I'm just really lazy. And this is a continuation of a book from AO3, so I'm sorry if something was confusing. Oh, and one last thing, I didn't exactly know the timeline so please tell me if I messed up and I'll fix it. And I understand Sabine seemed pretty emotional and a Little needy. But hormones do that. I think.


End file.
